Courtyard
|image = Courtyard.png |Locations = Chamber |Food Cost = 5 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }} This location is unlocked after the Pier. *Now that it has been cleared of the vegetation, it is apparent this part of the island was a courtyard. It is surrounded by structures, that are currently still covered in plants. CROSS *You feel uneasy crossing the wide open space. You have the feeling of beeing watched. It is also eerily silent. Not even a bird can be heard. STRANGE *It is sage to assume this whole island is some sort of ancient ruin. It has been built long ago by an unknown civilization. WHY *It's hard to say why. Maybe the architecture can tell you more. IDEA *I know, right? <-YEP The tiles *With the weeds finally cleared, you can investigate the masonry of the builders. INVESTIGATE *What do you focus on? **TILES: The tiles on the ground are made of slate and polished to perfection. The pattern of the tiles can't be seen up close, you need to get higher. BACK **HIEROGLYPHS: The hieroglyphs have been worn out by time. You think they talk about a religious ritual being performed here. This temple has been dedicated to some unknown gods. BACK **'COLUMNS': The columns are just functional parts of the achitecture. They are polished, but some bear marks of cutting tools. *MARKS *Lower part of the columns have a lot more marks. What could they mean? UNFINISHED *No, you don't think so. Apart from the marks, the columns all look polished. CONFLICT *You predict it could have been caused by conflict. Maybe someone raided the temple and caused the damage on the columns. INTERESTING *Someone must have fought for something valuable. CLIMB *The nicks in the polished columns could be used to climb. IT *You climb the column with ease. AT THE FLOOR *You can now see the pattern in the floor tile. OBSERVE *There are two picture nested in each other, one is seen from top to bottom, the other from bottom to top. TO BOTTOM *It is a winged creature of sorts. The lighter tiles cover it in brilliant white light. TO TOP *This is a winged creature too. The darker tiles cover in the blackest shadow. You get +2 . INTERESTING Ancient battle *You stop contemplate the nature of the drawings in the courtyard stone. HARD *The most important clue of all of this must be the architecture. Have you noticed anything in particular? *(The choise doesn't matter) **YOU FOLLOW THE LINES... **NEGATIVE SPACE... **ENERGY FLOWS... **ESSENTIAL OILS... **SHAPES HINT... *Oh, so you too have noticed symbols for moral duality? But how does this connect with the two entities depicted in the courtyard? *(The choise doesn't matter) **IS MYTHOLOGICAL... **AN ALLEGORY... **ALL A CONSTRUCT... **METAPHYSICAL... **OPENS A DIALOG... **A SINGULARITY... *Oh, so you really think these two entities fought a kind of battle over this place? You get +2 . EXACLTY *The fight could still be raging on. Maybe you will become part of it. *HOPE SO *DON'T The symbols *You find some tiles on the ground that have familiar symbols. Maybe you can decipher them. TRY *The first symbol is thatof dread, it's everywhere, especially under your bed. **'DUST' *You are correct! Try to decipher the next symbol. HEAR IT *The second symbol is white and this and a while world can be hidden within. **'PAPER' *You are correct! Try to decipher the next symbol. HEAR IT *The third symbol is round and big and flat. **'PIZZA' *You are correct! Try to decipher the next symbol. HEAR IT *Yellow and black, she wears a dress, a hidden weapon she does posses. A sting, a stind and again, until retreat is your only plan. **'WASP' *You are correct! All the symbols have been deciphered and you can move on in peace. You get +5 . <-GREAT Terrible thorns *You prepare to remove the weeds from some of the structure around the courtyard. But your cutting tools have seen better days, maybe you should sharpen them. *'5 CORALS' *The tools are sharp! You can begin! CUT *These weeds are extra nasty, with thorn as big as your fingers. OUCH *The thorns are well hidden beneath the leaves. Watch out! *(To proceed you must cut LEAF n°3, n°4 and n°5.) *#LEAF: Whoa! There is a terrible thorn hidden beneath this leaf. <-OUCH *#LEAF: Whoa! There is a terrible thorn hidden beneath this leaf. <-OUCH *#'LEAF:' You cut the leaf without problems. That was easy. CLEAN *#'LEAF: '''You cut the leaf without problems. That was easy. CLEAN *#'LEAF: '''You cut the leaf without problems. That was easy. CLEAN *#LEAF: Whoa! There is a terrible thorn hidden beneath this leaf. <-OUCH *The structure have been cleared of the nasty weeds. You have unlocked the Chamber. <-YAY Category:Locations